cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Steel Canyon
Trolls, Skulls, and Family, oh my Vidiotmaps indicates that Trolls, Skulls, and Family are found in Steel. I don't recall seeing any of them offhand, unless they were singles doing the negotiation thing with some of the others... Hmmm... maybe it was single skulls that can be found being beaten on by Vahzilok along the east wall. --StarGeek 18:24, 3 March 2006 (PST) There are Family in Steel Canyon. It has been a long time since I really spent time on the ground there, but they could usually be found near the IP gate and the Boomtown entrance (ramp up from lake). As for Trolls and Skulls, I don't recall ever seeing them there. -Snorii 19:08, 3 March 2006 (PST) I just did a quick trip to Steel Canyon and didn't see any Family at all. I do remember that they used to be there, but looks like they might have been removed. - Snorii 19:31, 3 March 2006 (PST) : Found trolls along the west wall from IP gate to the NW corner. They're often fighting with outcasts. --StarGeek 15:13, 14 March 2006 (PST) A friend from my SG asked a question a while back concerning the statue that Posi and Valkerie stand in front of in Steel. I can't locate any data stating exactly who it is but it does bare a striking resemblance to M1 who has a statue in Galaxy near the Arena and holds the Tank Badge in his hand. Anyone have any hard info on this or even just the same opinion I do that this is a 2nd statue dedicated to the WW II hero? Taxibot Sara2.0 18:35, 19 June 2008 (UTC)Taxibot Sara2.0 : Oh btw just to add my 2 cents to the conversation above. I agree that the only Skulls I have ever seen in Steel are the ones being picked on by Vahzilok and while I have seen a few Trolls, though no where near as many as in Skyway, I don't ever recall seeing the Family before hitting Striga and IP. Probably removed them long ago since that topic started in 2006 before I even started playing COH (I joined in December 2006)Taxibot Sara2.0 18:35, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Taxibot Sara2.0 Well after posing the question on the forums here with no clear answer I did a bit of detective work and the consensus was that YES the statue in Steel Canyon, while offering no actual information, is in fact M1. I took screen shots, front and back, of both statues and while the pose is different both sport the same, goggles, gloves, boots, utility belt (with attachments in the exact same places, and facial features. While this may seem like the Devs got a bit lazy (and they may have) remember there are 21 zones a hero can teleport to and 4 more PVP zones, not to mention the Shadow Shard but its another dimension with no Paragon City hero statues at all, and every one of them has more than one statue. Some where along the way it just sort of figures a hero or two would wind up with more than one. Taxibot Sara2.0 15:58, 23 June 2008 (UTC)Taxibot Sara2.0